Hunger Gate
by StArFiReGiRl101
Summary: When Sheppard and his team discover a new planet, they are shocked to learn of its oppressive culture and ways. They decide whether to intervene in the slaughtering of children, that is, until a member takes the issue into his own hands.
1. A New Volunteer

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Stargate Atlantis. Also this won't be entirely accurate, enjoooy.

They flew through the open gate into the new world.

"Rodney, any life signs?" Sheppard asked.

"None so far," McKay said, working the interface of the puddle jumper.

"There does not seem to be much here," Teyla commented, looking out the window. She was right, the land seemed desolate, only a few trees.

"There's a forest over there," Ronan pointed. The forest was the only living thing they could see.

"Let's land over there, more coverage." Sheppard said, turning the ship in the direction of the forest.

The puddle jumper landed and they filed out of the ship.

"Why are we here again?" McKay asked, readjusting his gear.

"To see if there are any civilizations, Rodney." Teyla said.

"Oh, come on, why? Every time we meet these people something always goes wrong." Rodney complained.

"If you have an issue with it, don't come." Ronan replied. McKay scowled at the back of his head.

"I doubt we'll find any good technology here. This place is barren," McKay said.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Rodney." Sheppard retorted.

They trudged through thick foliage. Ronan stuck out his arm and McKay stopped.

"What?" McKay asked, looking confused at Ronan. Ronan pointed to a trap inches near Rodney's foot. "Oh."

"There are hunters in these woods," Ronan said. Teyla came up behind Ronan.

"If there are hunters, they are probably from the neighboring village. Let us see," she said. They continued making their way through the forest, avoiding many traps.

"Someone makes their living off these traps," Ronan commented.

"It's probably how they survive. Over there, there's a gate." Teyla said, pointing to a clearing.

They made it to the gate. Ronan stopped them.

"It's an electric gate. I don't think it's active. Here," he slid through a hidden opening between the gate, and made it to the other side. Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla followed through the gate.

"Now this looks like a village," Sheppard said once he had straightened up. There was a village with old buildings and dirty streets. The village certainly looked poor in health.

"A barren village. Think all the villagers are dead." McKay said, kicking a metal can aside.

"I don't think so. There's a child over there," Teyla pointed behind the buildings.

There was a small girl holding supplies. She was very skinny, and kept her eyes on the ground.

"You think the Wraith caused this village to be in this state?" Sheppard asked.

"It is possible. Maybe it is more regularly culled than others." Teyla said.

"Well, let's go check it out." Sheppard said. They entered the village, and they soon came to see the village wasn't as barren as they thought. There were some villagers, but they hid in the shadows and kept to themselves.

Sheppard searched for the right villager to speak to. He didn't want someone too timid to be able to help them. They were about to go further into the city, away from the forest gate, when someone shouted at them.

"Stop! Who are you?" Sheppard turned around. It was an older teenage girl. She stood by the gate, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. Her brown hair was braided down the side. She looked alarmed at newcomers.

Teyla glanced at Sheppard. He motioned his head for her to speak to the frightened girl.

"We mean you no harm, we are explorers." She said gently, putting out her hands. The girl looked confused.

"Explorers? There are no explorers. Come with me." She demanded. Sheppard cocked an eyebrow.

"Might as well do as the lady says, follow her." Sheppard said, and his team reluctantly agreed. They followed her back out to the gate and far into the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Ronan demanded. She glanced back but didn't answer. Finally, she stopped. She turned around.

"Who are you guys, really?" she asked again.

"We are explorers. We came through the—" Teyla began again, but was interrupted.

"No, see, you can't be explorers. Anyone who leaves their district is shot. So tell me who you are!" she took out a knife and Sheppard's team put up their weapons.

"Whoa! Okay, let's calm down. Put the knife down," Sheppard said. The girl looked stunned.

"Where did you get those? Only Peacekeepers have those," she said, dropping the knife. It landed with a soft thud in the dirt. Sheppard lowered his gun, motioning for the others to do the same. Ronan didn't budge.

"Ronan, down boy." Sheppard said sternly. Ronan's lip twitched, and he dropped his weapon.

"We're not from here. We came through the ancestral gate. We're not from your world." He said and she looked even more confused than before.

"What ancestral gate? What are you talking about, not from my world? What, are you aliens?" she demanded. Teyla looked surprised.

"Have you not seen the ancestral gate?" she asked. The girl shook her head.

"Who are you?" Ronan turned the question on her. She was silent for a minute.

"Katniss Everdeen. Show me this gate." She said.

"How about you tell us what's going on here first. You said you would get shot if you moved between districts?" Sheppard asked. Katniss nodded.

"It's not allowed. We're not allowed to know what's going on in different districts." She said.

"Why not?" Ronan asked. She shrugged.

"What do your people do when the Wraith come?" Teyla asked. Katniss looked confused.

"I don't know what that is." She responded and Teyla looked in shock at Sheppard.

"You've never heard of the Wraith?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Show me the gate, please." She said. She picked up her knife and slipped it in her boot. "Calm down, big guy. I was putting it away," she said to Ronan who had aimed his gun at her again.

"Come with us. We need to talk." Sheppard said, and they began making their way to the puddle jumper. She followed reluctantly.

When the puddle jumper came into view, she stopped walking. Sheppard turned.

"You coming?" he asked. She stared at it, and the knife was back in her hand.

"How do I know you're not Peacekeepers?" she demanded, holding the knife up.

"I don't know what Peacekeepers are, but we're not going to hurt you." Sheppard said, putting his hands up. "Just come look inside."

Katniss lowered her knife. "Only Peacekeepers and the Capitol have this kind of technology." She said, putting her knife away and approaching Sheppard.

"We're not from here, I keep telling you. Ladies first?" he said, gesturing to the opening of the ship. She entered, looking awestruck. Rodney was already inside, as was Teyla. Ronan and Sheppard followed in after Katniss. Katniss sat down, and looked at them.

"Can you talk here? Is it safe?" Sheppard asked her, taking the seat opposite from her. She nodded slowly.

"I think. Unless they have the forest bugged, but I doubt that." She said.

"Who is they?" Sheppard asked. Katniss blinked.

"The Capitol. They're our government." She said. "I have never met someone who was not from Panem." She said.

"Panem?" Teyla asked.

"It's our country. There are 12 districts. There were 13, but 13 got destroyed in the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Ronan asked. Katniss looked at him.

"I don't even know all your names." She said suddenly.

"Of course. How rude of us. I am Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagon, Ronan Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay." Sheppard introduced them. Katniss nodded.

"There was a rebellion. All the districts were fed up with the way the Capitol ran things. There was the War. In the end, 13 was obliterated off the map, and the Hunger Games were created."

Before they could ask what it was, Katniss shook her head. "You haven't heard? Course not, you're not from here. The Hunger Games is a form of punishment from the Capitol. To punish us for defying the Capitol each district is to submit a boy and a girl to be put in an arena where they will survive and fight to the death. It is televised for everyone to watch, as to remind us who is our leaders, and why we are being punished. There is a victor who later on becomes a mentor to teach the next set of kids. The Reaping is supposed to be today." Katniss said solemnly.

The puddle jumper was quiet. The seriousness of what they heard and the crude horror made everyone dead silent.

"Are you serious?" Sheppard asked. Katniss looked at him intently.

"Never have I seen an adult flinch because of the horror of the games. I mean our people of course, but Capitol people…they enjoy it. Watching us kill each other off. This is our life. We live with it."

"But you do not have to. Why do your people not rebel again?" Teyla asked. Katniss stared at her.

"We barely survived the last war, and see what it did to thirteen? They would slaughter us." Katniss said.

"This is a battle between men and women?" Ronan asked. Katniss stared at him dully.

"Girls and boys between the ages of 11-18. Children killing children. This is our society. There's nothing we can do." Katniss said resound.

"Colonel Sheppard, we cannot let this happen." Teyla said urgently. Sheppard looked at her.

"What do you expect me to do? This is a dictator government, you want me to waltz in and shoot the leader?"

"We have to do something. This is sick and wrong, and you know it, Sheppard." Ronan said fiercely. Sheppard looked torn.

"What is the gate? You said you came through it? Maybe we can escape." Katniss interjected. Sheppard looked at her.

"How many people?" he asked. Katniss was silent. "How many people are in Panem? There are twelve districts? I think this puddle jumper is a bit too small, don't you think?" Sheppard asked.

Silence. Sheppard sighed.

"What's the Reaping?" he asked.

"It's where they choose the name of the boy and the girl out of a big spinning ball. Throughout the year if you need supplies, you can sign up for a Tessarae. It adds your name three times into the reaping ball, but you get your supplies. I haven't let my sister sign up." She said. Sheppard debated.

"Can we speak to your leaders? Would they listen?" he asked. Katniss laughed.

"Are you kidding me? They'd shoot you on sight." She said and Sheppard put his hands on his face.

"Okay, does anyone have a suggestion for what we can do? I'm out of options." He said.

"We should speak with Dr. Weir. Maybe she can give us some insight." Teyla suggested.

Rodney scoffed. "Yeah, that'll help, bring another woman's perspective into this." Teyla rounded on him.

"Excuse me?" Teyla said deadly. Rodney looked startled at Teyla's new tone.

"W-what? No, listen, all I'm saying is that of course she's going to say we take action and fight them! Women are driven by emotion, and compassion is the most deadly of the emotion. They will do anything for who they think is endangered, am I not correct?" Rodney said quickly. Teyla considered this.

"It won't hurt to ask. Katniss, would you like to come with us?" he asked Katniss. She looked shocked that he was asking.

"I can't. My sister will be at the Reaping, I need to support her." Katniss said quickly. John nodded.

"Alright, Ronan, I want you to stay with Katniss. Gather intel, see what living in…what district is this?" he asked Katniss.

"12. We're coal miners," she said with a shrug.

"See how life is in District 12. Whatever you do, do not engage the Peacekeepers. I'm assuming they're your law enforcement?" Sheppard asked. Katniss nodded. "Ronan, behave. Don't do anything rash and stupid, keep your gun on stun." Sheppard said. Ronan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said and Sheppard nodded.

"Good, we'll be back in an hour." Sheppard said. Teyla touched his shoulder.

"Colonel, may I stay behind as well?" she asked. Sheppard pondered this.

"Yeah, keep an eye on Ronan. Lets move, people, we don't have all day." Sheppard said. Teyla, Ronan, and Katniss all got off. The puddle jumper closed, and it flew into the sky.

"That's incredible. Only the Capitol have ships like those." Katniss commented.

"Just like that one?" Teyla asked. Katniss shook her head.

"Different. But they fly. Come on, I have to get ready for the Reaping. Hide that thing, Peacekeepers will swarm you if a citizen is caught illegally with a gun." Katniss said. Ronan hid his gun in his jacket. They climbed over the fence, and entered District 12.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are your people poor?" Teyla asked as she observed the dirty district.

"The Capitol takes all the coal we mine. We have hardly enough to light our own fires. Basically the Capitol owns everything and we barely manage to scrape by." Katniss said bitterly.

"How long have they been in power?" Teyla asked. Katniss shrugged.

"Longer than I've been alive. They say Panem rose out of the ashes of what used to be America. But that was so long ago." Katniss said. Teyla thought for a moment. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Katniss," someone said and Katniss jerked over to see who had called her name. It was a guy her age.

"Gale," she said and rushed over to him.

"Who're they?" he asked, eyeing Teyla and Ronan suspiciously.

"Friends."

He gave her a look. "You don't make friends." He said seriously and Ronan stifled a laugh.

"Gale, I can't talk about this right now, I have to go get ready." She said. He shrugged.

"Alright, but if they give you trouble…"

"They won't. Go get ready," she said and he kissed her forehead, and left.

"Cute couple," Ronan said once Gale had left. Katniss glowered at him.

"He's my friend." She said shortly.

"You don't make friends." Ronan repeated. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I do too. Follow me and shut up." Katniss said. Teyla grinned amused at Ronan.

"She's feisty." Teyla said and Ronan smirked.

"You're going to have to wait inside. I don't know how my mother will take visitors. We know everyone in district 12, it's a small district. We'll say you two worked deep in the mines, hardly anyone sees you. Got it?"

Ronan and Teyla nodded. Katniss took a deep breath. She entered her house.

"Mom?" Katniss entered and her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a younger girl with blond hair.

"Katniss, I don't…" she stared in confusion at the visitors in her house. "Who are these people?"

"I met them at school. They're my friends. Can they stay here until the Reaping?" Katniss asked. Katniss's mother seemed astonished that Katniss had made friends. Katniss must not have been that open to people.

"Of course. Dear, the Reaping is in a half hour, go ready yourself. I shall make our visitors comfortable." The mother stood up.

"Oh no, it is fine. We are fine, we will just wait." Teyla said quickly, not wanting to put any more stress on the mother than was already placed on her. Two daughters up for selection in the Hunger Games. Teyla's nerves would be on end.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I already have some tea going, let me go heat it up. What were your names?" she asked kindly. Teyla looked at Ronan.

"I am Teyla Emmagon. This is Ronan Dex," she said and the mother smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Ms. Everdeen." She said and Teyla nodded. Ms. Everdeen left to go warm the tea, and Teyla and Ronan sat on one of the couches.

"This is not right. The Capitol is taking everything from them while they live like lowly peasants." Ronan said in an undertone, fists clenching. Teyla put a soothing hand on his knee.

"Ronan, not here." Teyla warned. The small girl had fixed her attention on Ronan and Teyla. She stood up and walked over.

"Hello," she said simply.

"Hello, what is your name?" Teyla asked pleasantly. The girl with blond hair smiled.

"My name is Prim. I didn't know Katniss had friends." She said simply, sitting on the other couch.

"We met at school. Your sister is very lovely and kind." Teyla said. Prim beamed.

"I know she is. Sometimes other people have a hard time seeing it because she's so quiet all the time. It's only because of Daddy. She does it because of Daddy." Prim said.

Ronan and Teyla exchanged curious glances. "Daddy?" Ronan asked. Prim nodded.

"Daddy died in a coal mining accident. Katniss has been sad ever since." She said and Teyla felt her stomach drop. The poor girl. The poor family, having to live without a father. Teyla could definitely relate.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Prim. How long ago was it?" she asked.

Prim shrugged. "Seven years ago. We're much better now. Except…"

"Except for the Reaping?" Teyla prompted. Prim nodded.

"I…I'm scared." She said in a small voice.

"You most likely will not get picked. Your name is only in once, is it not?" Teyla asked. Prim nodded.

"But what if Katniss gets picked?" she said, her voice trembling.

"We'll make sure that won't happen," Ronan said gently. There was a noise by the entryway.

"Excuse me," it was Katniss's mother. She looked very stiff and angry. "That is not something you promise an eleven year old. Who are you to speak out of term that way against the Capitol?" she demanded. Ronan looked surprised.

"I didn't mean—" he began. Katniss brushed past her mother.

"Mom, it's fine. They didn't mean anything by it. Little Duckling, you ready?" Katniss asked Prim, walking over to her.

Katniss's mother looked uncomfortable. "They have no right promising such things. If they keep talking like that they'll get themselves killed and others hurt." She said sternly.

"Ms. Everdeen, we apologize, we did not mean to offend you." Teyla said quickly. Ms. Everdeen looked at Teyla cautiously.

"You are forgiven. Please, Katniss, do not be late to the Reaping. Go on, girls, go." She said shooing them. Katniss tucked in Prim's shirt and straightened up. She looked to Teyla and Ronan.

"Let's go," she said. They stepped outside into the cold and began following Katniss.

"Katniss, I don't want to go." Prim said quietly, staring at the ground as they walked. Ronan put a hand on her shoulder. Prim looked up, startled. Katniss shot a suspicious glare at him, but Teyla put a reassuring hand on Katniss's shoulder.

"You won't get picked. We won't allow it. Do you trust your sister?" Ronan asked her. She nodded slowly. "Good, then you're fine. Afterwards we can play a game or something, does that sound good?" Ronan said. Teyla watched him curiously. The young girl looked eager, and she jumped into his arms. He swung her up and carried her.

"Thank you. What's your name?" she asked, playing with his dreadlocks.

"Ronan Dex. You're Prim?" he asked. She nodded. "That's a pretty name," he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder, as if he was the dad she had been missing. Katniss caught Ronan's eye.

"Thank you," she mouthed and he nodded. They made it to the square and Ronan put down Prim. She straightened her shirt and her blond braids.

"I have to go in the line, you guys can wait with the adults." Katniss said to Ronan and Teyla. But then men dressed in white started pushing Ronan, Teyla, Katniss, and Prim towards the light.

"Oh, we are not—" Teyla began. But the guy in white with the gun shoved her.

"Quiet. Get in the line," he said harshly. Teyla glared at him. They went through the line. There was a desk, and people were taking shots of the kids coming through.

"It's to account and make sure every eligible kid attended and is available for drawing." Katniss explained. Teyla looked to Katniss.

"What will they do if they notice Ronan and I are not on the list?" she asked. Katniss shrugged.

"You guys don't look like teenagers, I don't know what that Peacekeeper is on. They'll probably just put you with the adults." Katniss said. Prim was next, and she backed up.

"Prim, its okay." Katniss said. Prim reluctantly stepped forward. They took a prick of her finger, and moved her forward. Katniss was next. Then it was Ronan. Ronan walked up, unsure of what would happen. They pricked his finger.

"Ronan Dex. Next," the lady said. Ronan looked at Katniss in shock. Her mouth was slightly open. He moved and followed Katniss. Teyla looked equally surprised when they read off her name.

"Do they analyze the blood to figure out who you are?" Teyla asked. Katniss shrugged.

"That could be it. But I have no idea how they were able to get your identities when you aren't even from this world. Whatever, just keep moving." Katniss said. They were split into different groups, boys and girls.

"What happens when someone gets picked?" Ronan asked before they were separated.

"Either someone can volunteer to take their place, or they just get chosen. Then there's this whole prepping for the games that's televised, and there's training. Then there's the games." Katniss explained. Ronan nodded. Then he was split off into the guy group, and he watched Prim, Teyla, and Katniss watch as he was led away.

Teyla looked around at the large group of children. She could not believe the government was condoning this, much less hosting it. It was sickening. There was a large screen above the podium, and a man with white hair came on.

"They do this whole why the Hunger Games exist bit." Katniss whispered. Teyla nodded. She listened. It was just as Katniss had described. The citizens of Panem were being punished for having rebelled against the gracious and giving government. This was to show who was really in power, and to enforce peace, that a rebellion like this will never happen again. The screen dimmed and a lady dressed in bright pink tapped over to the microphone.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" she bubbled. As the lady spoke, Teyla was astonished that the woman seemed eager, even delighted to get things going. No remorse, no pity, nothing to show the slightest bit of humanity for what was about to happen.

"Let us draw from our girls." She said and she walked over to the spinning ball. She reached down in the ball and plucked a piece of paper from it. She read the name aloud.

"Primrose Everdeen," she said cheerily. Teyla felt Katniss stiffen up, and the world seemed to have gone silent. Prim stopped moving, and looked terrified for her life. She began walking numbly up to the front. After a moment of paralysis, Katniss began to move.

"Prim," she said. Then louder. "Prim! I volunteer!" she said, ripping through the Peacekeepers who tried to keep her back. "I volunteer as tribute!" her voice rang out clearly, and the silence was deafening. The Peacekeepers then proceeded to take Prim back and Katniss began walking up. Teyla felt panicked. She looked to Ronan, he looked pale. Prim was screaming for her sister. "Katniss!" her scream tore through Teyla, she could feel the pain.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone shoot out of the boy crowd. It was Katniss's friend, Gale. He took a struggling Prim as she reached for her sister.

"Keep her safe, Gale!" Katniss pleaded. She was forced onto stage. She stood there, in her simple blue dress, next to the brightly dressed woman. Katniss had said her name was Effie Trinket.

Katniss looked numb, and on the verge of tears. But she did not break down. "What's your name dear?" Effie asked her. Katniss turned her dead eyes onto her.

"Katniss Everdeen," the words barely left her lips. Effie's eyes widened, delighted.

"I bet you that was your sister," she said. Katniss didn't respond, she only stared. "Ah, yes. Now for the boys!" Effie said enthusiastically. She clicked back over to the ball, her heels tapping on the stage very loudly. She reached her hand in again. She pulled out the paper.

"Peeta Mellark!" she called out.

Ronan looked around. Gale had Prim and was with Katniss's mother. He had to stop this, he couldn't let Prim's sister die. He remembered what Katniss had said about volunteering. He turned to see who the boy was that had been called. It wasn't hard to spot him, blond kid, looked deathly terrified. Ronan did not hesitate.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he called out, raising his hand. Again, a brief moment of silence. But this time, there were some murmurs. Ronan guessed that having a family member volunteer for you wasn't so strange, but having a complete stranger volunteer for you? That banked on complete lunacy. The boy looked at him in shock, and Ronan could see the color flooding back into his face. He dare not glance at Teyla. She would no doubt be sending a murderous rage look his way. But he needed to get in, if not to save Katniss, but to see the government. Maybe he could convince them to call this whole monstrous thing off. By convince, he meant shoot their dang heads off.

Teyla felt the world flip around her. She was dizzy. What was he thinking? What had he done? He was such an idiot, she would kill him for this. What would she tell Colonel Sheppard? He would be livid. She restrained herself from running at Ronan and strangling him right then and there.

Ronan walked up past the Peacekeepers and everyone watched him. He felt alive, on fire. There was something about being shoved in arena to survive that lit a fire in Ronan's blood. It did put a damper on things that it was kids he would have to fend off. Now if it were an arena filled with Wraiths, he would have a field day. He would not mind killing off every single one.

He made his way to the stage and he finally caught Katniss's eyes. She looked terrified and alarmed. Of course, they would be against each other. But he would explain to her his plan. She didn't need to be afraid.

"And…who are you?" Effie Trinket looked a bit disgusted by his dreadlocks and crude outfit.

"Ronan Dex," he said curtly. She nodded.

"Did you know…Peeta?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope," and he added a little smirk. Effie looked taken aback.

"Well…that is certainly mystifying. No matter, we have our tributes!" she said in a last attempt to rile the crowd into cheers.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," she said sweetly. Katniss and Ronan were taken to the building behind them. Ronan looked out and searched for Teyla. She was watching him in utter horror, and he gave her a meaningful look. She only shook her head. The doors closed, and that was last image he saw of Teyla.


	2. The Right Thing

Teyla felt faint. She desperately looked around, not sure what she should do. She wanted to go after Ronan, but she didn't know if she would be stopped. She heard someone behind her.

"Teyla!" it was Prim. Teyla let out a quick breath. "He volunteered! Why would he do that?" she asked, still tearful about Katniss. Prim was with Gale who was looking cautiously at Teyla.

"Because he is not the smartest man. Are we allowed to go see them before they go?" Teyla asked quickly. Prim nodded.

"We're going now. Do you want to come?" Prim asked. Teyla nodded. This may be the only chance she would be able to see Ronan. She had no idea when Sheppard would return from briefing Dr. Weir.

"Come with us," Prim took Teyla's hand. She looked at Gale who looked confused. "She's a friend. Come on, I need to see my sister." Prim said, her voice shaking.

They went to the Justice Building where they were apparently holding Ronan and Katniss. The tributes, according to Prim, were allowed to say goodbye to loved ones. Gale and Prim entered the building, Teyla entering after them. Prim went to a door where they were holding Katniss. Teyla was directed to a different door.

The door opened and Teyla entered. "Five minutes," the guard who let her in said gruffly. She shut the door behind her and turned to see a stoic looking Ronan. She let out a noise of anger.

"Ronan how could you do this?" she asked him roughly, her anger was palpable. Ronan didn't flinch.

"I've got a plan, Teyla. You need to trust me." He said simply. Teyla ran her hands through her hair and paced the floor.

"I do not think you understand the gravity of the situation! You are being put in a ring full of kids and being ordered to _slaughter_ them! How can you be so calm?" Teyla demanded. She stopped pacing and stared at him. Ronan tilted his head.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into—"

"I do not think you do! Ronan, you are always doing this, you are reckless and thick headed and you will not be persuaded!" Teyla said sharply. Ronan glowered at her.

"Listen to me!" he hissed, slamming the table. "I know these kids are going into that ring to kill each other. That's why I volunteered. Teyla, we can't just sit by and watch this happen. Did you see the agonized look on Prim's face when her sister volunteered? Or did you hear the pained screamed of Katniss as she volunteered? I can't let her die. I promised Prim." Ronan said, his voice harsh. Teyla was stunned.

"Ronan, who are you? Do you hear yourself? You are putting your life on the line for people you barely know—"

"Is that wrong?" he challenged her. "Isn't that part of what we do? We help people. Or is it just one huge gain for us," he said in disgust. Teyla had no words.

"What is your plan." She asked softly, taking a seat. Ronan's hardened stare lessened.

"I go in there, figure a way to talk to one of the government people. I tell them our people want to become trading partners, but they have to call off the games. If they don't then we hit them from the inside out. Stage a rebellion inside the games, convince the kids that they don't have to kill each other!" Ronan said, and he leaned back, arms folded as he waited Teyla's input.

Teyla shook her head. "Many things could go wrong, Ronan." She said calmly. Ronan leaned forward.

"You don't think I know that? Of course they could! But I'd rather do something than just walk away!" Ronan said fiercely.

"We must go. I will contact Colonel Sheppard and we will sneak you out—" Teyla suggested, but Ronan stood up so fast, the chair flung backwards.

"_No_! You can run, Teyla, but I'm done running. And I will not turn my back on people who need me. It goes against everything we've worked for." Ronan said savagely.

The door opened, and the guard peered in. "Time's up," he said. Teyla's eyes widened with fear. Ronan stared down at her harshly.

"Tell Sheppard I won't be needing his recuse team. He can either help, or leave me alone." Ronan said and the guard preceded to enter and take Teyla's arm. She jerked him off.

"Ronan, no, I—" Teyla began but Ronan growled.

"Get her out." He said harshly, and the guard took a more firm grip on her arm. Teyla wrenched the guard's arm and shoved him against the wall. The guard looked at her in shock, but made no move. Teyla glared at Ronan.

"I will tell Sheppard that you are in consideration of his help. He will not be pleased you are making such a foolish decision!" she said harshly. "We could have helped them another way. Other than risking your life. Watch for us." Was the last thing she said, and then she was gone. Ronan scowled after her. His attention turned to the guard on the ground, still stunned.

"Get out." He said roughly. The guard straightened himself up, a bit mortified, and he left and shut the door.

Teyla was beside herself in anger. Why did he have to be so thick headed? She turned to see a tear-stained Prim and her mother and Gale. Prim rushed over to Teyla and hugged her. "Is he okay? Is he scared?" Prim questioned, looking tearful again. Teyla felt a pain in her heart. She knew Ronan was right. But he was going about it the wrong way. But she did admire his passion for the young girl, for the lives of these people.

"He is alright. Do you wish to see him?" Teyla asked. Prim nodded. Teyla led Prim over to his door, but the guard held up a hand.

"Someone is already in there. Wait your turn," the guard said. Teyla looked up in consternation. Nobody else knew Ronan, except for her and Prim. Who could have…?

Her mind flashed to the crowd when the other boy's name was called. Peeta something. Of course. He would want to thank Ronan for saving his life. Teyla waited with Prim, stroking her hair. Prim's mother was staring off in the distance, looking empty.

"She always does this. She did it with Daddy." Prim said in a hushed voice, clinging to Teyla's arm. Although Prim was talking in a hushed voice, her mother's ears caught the word "daddy" and straightened up. She looked at Prim.

"Prim, come here." She said and Prim ran to her mother, and they embraced. "I am so sorry. I'm here, I'm here for you." She said, stroking Prim's hair. Prim began to cry and Teyla turned away, feeling overwhelmed with grief for this family. First losing a father, and now they might lose a sister.

Ronan sat on the chair, not expecting anyone else to come in. That would be easier. He didn't expect anyone to come in, he knew no one. Except there was a knock on the door.

Ronan looked up, not sure what to do. He waited. The door slowly opened, and in peered the blond boy that Ronan didn't recognize at first. Until the boy came into full view. It was the boy he had volunteered for. Peeta Mellark.

"Hey," the boy said stiffly. Ronan nodded, but remained silent. The boy shuffled in, and the guard called out, "Five minutes." And the door shut. The boy cautiously took a chair and sat down. He looked extremely nervous. Ronan watched him quietly.

"I…I'm Peeta Mellark, the kid you volunteered for?" he prompted quietly. Ronan sat up a little, and he nodded. Peeta swallowed. He ducked his head, and then looked up. "I just…I wanted to say thank you. And also…why did you do it?" he asked, looking baffled. Ronan shrugged. "Can you…can you just say something? Please? I'm really confused." Peeta said, a bit desperately. Ronan sighed inwardly. He leaned forward a little bit.

"My name is Ronan Dex and I volunteered for you because I don't think children should be publicly slaughtered on national television, do you?" Ronan questioned him. Peeta looked stunned, one that Ronan could talk, two of what he said. He shook his head. "That's why. You're welcome. Take care of your family." Ronan said but Peeta shook his head.

"They don't care for me much. Except for Dad, maybe. But thanks anyway. But I do have something to tell you," Peeta said quickly, glancing at the door. "Do you have a death wish?" he asked. Ronan snorted and laughed a little.

"Not even close. I plan to start a rebellion within." He said simply. He was surprised to hear himself disclose this to the boy. But he supposed they had somewhat of a bond. He saved the boy's life. Peeta's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought. No one in their right mind would volunteer for me. If you want to start a rebellion, keep the girl, Katniss alive at all costs. She doesn't know the effect she has on people. Her volunteering proves that. There hasn't been a volunteer in District 12 in years." Peeta said passionately. Ronan looked at him curiously.

"You have a crush on this girl?" he asked bluntly. Peeta reddened.

"Wha—? No! But I know she's the person who will help you start this rebellion. But she's a bit cold and distant, you'll have to get close to her somehow." Peeta said. Ronan considered this.

"Something we have in common. Alright, I'll think about it. Anything else I need to know?" Ronan asked. Peeta looked at him.

"The Games are ruthless. I've never seen you before, so I'm assuming you don't know much about them, which I have no idea how that's possible. But I won't question it. Our people need help, we can't keep going like this." Peeta said. Ronan nodded. "They will make sure you are miserable and suffering and they _will_ try to kill you off. Never let your guard down. You look like you can handle things on your own pretty well." Peeta said. Ronan nodded.

"Got it. Hey thanks," he said to Peeta and he gave a hollow laugh.

"No problem at all. Thank you again." Peeta said, and he stood and left. The door shut and Ronan was slightly astonished by the boy. But then again it reaffirmed what he was doing completely. He would save these kids. It was bad enough the Wraith were out culling people, these people were throwing kids against each other for amusement. It made Ronan burn with fury.

The door opened again, and this time Ronan doubted he would be able to hold it together. It was little Prim looking scared and tiny. She ran in as he stood up. She hugged him around the waist and he hugged her back.

"Prim, what're you doing here?" he asked, his voice cracking. Prim looked up at him, angry tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do this? You didn't even know that kid! I don't want them to take you _and_ Katniss," she began silently crying into Ronan's shirt. Ronan stood there, not sure what to do. He awkwardly patted her on the back. He sat down and had her look at him.

"Hey, I'm doing this for Katniss. I'm going to make sure she comes out of that ring alive, okay?" he said gently. Prim shook her head.

"What about you? Don't you love that lady outside? She's so sad you volunteered." Prim said woefully. Ronan looked at her in surprise. He then gave a grim smile.

"Did she send you in here to make me feel guilty?" he asked hoarsely. Prim glowered.

"It's not funny. And no, I wanted to say g-goodbye. I don't want you to die." Her voice trembled and he drew her in for a hug.

"I won't. I promise, I'm going to get everyone out safe." He promised. Prim jerked back, her tears gone. She looked shocked.

"You can't do that. The Capitol won't let you. They'll kill you for trying." Prim said, looking terrified he even suggested an idea. Ronan drew her in.

"But I have a secret weapon. Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked her. She wiped at her face and nodded eagerly. "I have friends who can help. Don't worry about me or Katniss, we'll be fine." He said, rubbing her head. Prim let out a tiny sigh.

"You better. Or I'll never forgive you." She said harshly. Ronan laughed.

"Got it. Now go, and don't be sad. Katniss and I will have more strength if you're strong too." He said and she nodded bravely, sniffling. She wiped her tears away.

"No more tears. Good luck," she said and she kissed Ronan on the cheek. He was shocked by this, but she was already bounding out of the room. Ronan sat back in his chair, exhausted by the whole ordeal.

How in the world would he get all of those kids out of there?

Teyla visited Katniss briefly. She gave her survival tips on staying alive, and Katniss thanked her. Teyla gave her a hug, which she hadn't anticipated doing. But she could tell Katniss appreciated it. Teyla assured Katniss that Ronan had the best intentions and he foolishly planned on getting everyone out safely.

"Is that even possible?" Teyla asked Katniss before she left. Katniss looked stunned.

"No one has ever tried it. I've never heard of that before, if all the kids just didn't fight. The Capitol would start wiping us out probably, and injure our families as a warning or punishment. I'll speak with Ronan. Maybe we can start a rebellion. It'd be mad though," Katniss said, shaking her head. Teyla was torn. But evidently she knew the right way to go on the matter.

"It is better than sitting and waiting to die. Might as well go out fighting." She said and Katniss laughed dryly.

"The Capitol's in for a surprise if they think I'm just going to lie down for them. Thank you, Teyla. I appreciate this." She said sincerely. Teyla nodded.

"Good luck. I do not want to give you false hope, but my people may be able to stop this from ever happening again. This practice is cruel and we cannot let it progress any longer." Teyla said darkly. Katniss looked up, hope sparking in her eyes.

"Too late. Whatever, just go. Ronan and I will figure out something." Katniss said, and Teyla nodded. She gave Katniss one last hug, and then left. She shut the door, and began walking out of the Justice Building.

"Teyla! Where are you going?" Prim shouted after her. Teyla stopped and turned.

"I must go tell my friends what happened. I will be back soon, you must tell me how these Games work, if it is not too much trouble," she said to Prim and Gale. Gale stopped her. He was exceedingly handsome, Teyla wondered how Katniss was not with him already.

"Who are you? How well do you know Katniss?" he asked. Teyla sighed impatiently.

"I can answer your questions at a later time, and yes we are somewhat newly found friends. All you need to know is is that I'm here to help, and so are my friends. Would you mind educating me and my friends on how the Games work?" Teyla pleaded. Gale looked shocked.

"It is unheard of that anybody hasn't heard of the games, where are you from?" he asked suddenly. Teyla winced.

"At a later time, I shall be back. Thank you, Prim." She said hurriedly. Teyla left and headed back for the puddle jumper. It was sad and lonely without Ronan having her back.

The puddle jumper had returned and Sheppard and Rodney were waiting. Sheppard saw her and nodded lazily, standing up straight.

"Where's Ronan?" he asked, noticing the emptiness. Rodney was eating a power bar and watching them.

Teyla, out of breath, swallowed and shook her head. "He has done a most foolish thing. During the Reaping, Katniss's sister was called. She volunteered, and once the boy tribute was called, Ronan volunteered." Teyla said, whilst regaining her breath. Sheppard's eyes widened and McKay dropped his power bar with a moan.

"He did _what_?" as Teyla had suspected, Sheppard was livid. He leaned forward and his eyes were popping.

"He volunteered! He was speaking of starting a rebellion so as to stop the Games from happening! I do not know what has gotten into him, but we must go back before they take him away!" Teyla said urgently. Sheppard swore loudly.

"Crap, crap, _crap_. McKay, drop the food, lets go. I have a large Sateden friend to hurt. What was he thinking?" Sheppard roared.

"I do not know. But is it anyway possible we could help these people?" Teyla asked hopefully. The faces of Prim, Katniss, and their mother was still fresh in her mind. It wracked her with pain.

"I don't know! Maybe, if Ronan hadn't gone berserk! We'll figure it out when we get there. For the love of crap, this is fantastic."

They hurried back to Katniss's house, Sheppard furious, Rodney confused, and Teyla hoping they would be able to help these people. If not, this could end very bad indeed.


End file.
